


On Edge

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Mike is busy and Stan wants attention





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> what even is sleeping

Stan saunters over to Mike and drops down to rest his chin on his knee, “Michale Hanlon, you need to turn off that laptop and come to bed,” he yawns softly, “I can’t sleep without you…”

Mike barely looks up from typing, “Almost done baby.”

“You said that three hours ago,” Stan pouts, stroking his fingers over the inside of his thigh, “It’s late. I feel like I barely got to see you today.”

Mike shrugs, “Just wanna finish. Once it’s done ‘m all yours okay?”

Stan presses a kiss to his knee, “Mmmm. You work then. I’ll just...keep myself busy…” he leans against the couch, continuing to kiss up his leg, “Is this ok?”

Mike strokes his curls gently, “Yeah it’s ok,” Stan can hear the smile in his voice.

Stan hums softly, “I’ll make you a deal,” he murmurs against the inside of Mike’s thigh, “You get to finish...when you finish your paper. A little incentive for you,” he kisses over the bulge in Mike’s boxers, smiling as he feels his cock twitch in interest, “That sound good to you?”

“Yeah babe,” Mike still doesn’t look up, but he sounds like he’s breathing a little harder, much to Stan’s pleasure, “Sounds good.”

Stan pulls his boxers down, licking a stripe up his cock, sucking on the tip. He bobs his head slowly, appreciating the subtle change in Mike’s breathing. One hand continues to type while the other grips the curls at the base of Stan’s neck. Stan exhales through his nose practically purring as Mike’s hold tightens, “Stan, baby…”

Stan pulls back “Yeah baby love?” he presses a kiss to his inner arm softly.

“Gotta give me more…” he finally looks up from his computer, “Please…”

Stan smiles back “Finish your paper and you get to come. Unless you wanna call it a night…” his eyes sparkle at the challenge.

Mike draws him up for a kiss, “Nah...gives me the incentive right?” he whispers against his lips.

Stan smirks, pulling away “Ok then. Better get back to work,” he smooths a hand up his thigh as he mouths at his balls, “Just wanna make you feel good…”

Mike nods, continuing to type away, clicks faltering every so often as his fingers dip down to pull on Stan’s curls. Stan’s in no hurry, licking and sucking slowly over Mike’s cock, eventually taking it all the way to the base, nuzzling his nose into Mike’s skin, before pulling back slowly, “I like the way you smell…”

Mike takes a moment to regain his breathing, a soft chuckle leaving his lips, “Yeah?” his chest heaves as he takes a shaky breath, “Stan...baby come on please?”

Stan looks up at him, jerking him off slowly, “Are you done with your paper yet?” he presses a kiss to the weeping tip as Mike shakes his head, “Then no,” he licks the bead of precum off the tip, reaching into his own pajama pants to touch himself, “God, I’m so hard just from tasting you…” he rocks forward, whimpering against Mike’s inner thigh.

Mike makes a strained noise of frustration as he shoves his laptop off to the side and pulls Stan into his lap, “You’re proofreading that for me tomorrow,” he says as he practically attacks his neck with bites and kisses.

“Deal,” Stan takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply as they both finish kicking off their sweats, “Right now though…”

Mike kisses him deeply, fishing out the lube they had stashed in the couch cushions. He fumbles with the cap for a moment before spreading it over both of them and wrapping his hand around both of them and jerking them off in slow strong strokes. Stan gasps against his lips, hips rocking forward as Mike’s strong hands work over them both. Their moans mingle together, hands drifting over each other.

“I’m close,” Mike whispers against his neck, hand speeding up in desperation.

Stan nods, kissing wherever he can reach, “Come for me…” he captures his lips in a soft kiss, “Did so well for me baby love. So so good,” he moans as Mike comes, covering both of their hands, “Feels so good,” he moans against his neck as he comes seconds behind Mike, “I love you so much…”

Mike smooths back his hair gently, kissing the tip of his nose, “I love you too little lamb,” he kisses his forehead, smiling fondly as Stan leans into his lips, “Do you still want to sleep?”

Stan lays his head on his shoulder “Sleep is good,” he mumbles against his neck.

Mike chuckles softly, kissing his forehead again, “Yeah, sleep is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come stalk my tumblr: studpuffin 
> 
> kofi: studpuffin


End file.
